The present invention relates to a personal-servicing communication system intended to render individual person oriented services, that is demanded in the ever advancing communication servicing field, rather than terminal device oriented services.
As for the telephone system, there have been established modified forms of servicing dealing with individual telephone instruments, such as seen in a private telephone system with classes of service for the connection to the public networks. In such a system, when a person uses a telephone instrument which belongs to another person, only a service classified for that telephone instrument is granted, and therefore it is a device oriented service rather than a person oriented service. Telephone fees are also charged to each telephone instrument, and not to the individual person.
The abbreviated dialling and automatic dialling services are currently assigned to specific telephone instruments, although the purpose of these services is personally oriented.
Furthermore, the conventional communication systems are based on a station-to-station concept. In the telephone system, for example, displaying the calling party's telephone number is practiced tentatively in some areas, but this system solely displays on the called telephone instrument a number assigned to the calling telephone instrument. However, any telephone instrument is not necessarily used by a specific person, and therefore the displayed number does not uniquely identify the calling person.